Take
by Umine Yumeka
Summary: We were the type of friends who always argue. He would always take my things and I would be mad at him for it. He even took my heart and crushed it. Before I become someone else's counterpart, could he take me away?


**_I hope you like this story!_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. I only own the plot.**

Rin's P.O.V

Hi! I'm Kagami Rin. My best friend in Kagamine Len. Ever since we were born, we were always best friends. However, he always took things from me. One of the things he took, was my heart. Let me explain.

When I was one, Rinto was always babysitting the two of us. One time, Rinto was preparing some milk for us, while we were having a tickle fight. When he was about to feed me, Len cried. Not wanting to hear the mini shota cry, he let Len drink first, while I was upset and hungry. The little thief...

When we were four, we went to kindergarten. For some weird reason, Len would always take my school bag and ran away with it, teasing me about how slow I was, while I cried about him being mean. It became a tradition until high school. I could never get it back until Rinto helped me.

When we were 7, we were in elementary school.

"Kagami! Your grades are unacceptable! Kagamine will tutor you until you show improvement! "

I was failing math so badly, that my teacher, Miss Meiko, made Len tutor me. I didn't want him to tutor me (cause he's mean), so I left school before he could catch me and went to the local park. After checking around to see no one was looking, I climbed up a tree to my secret hideout. It was a tree that had so many leaves that it covered the middle. My hideout.

I started to read my favorite manga (16 life) until I heard someone call my name. "Rin! Rin! Where are you!" yelled a voice. I popped my head out of the trees and saw Len looking around. "Right here, Lenny," I said. He looked up and yelled, "Bunny, get down here right now!" "Fine, fine" I rolled my eyes and started to climb down. But of course, at that very moment, I tripped on a tree branch and fell backward. Well, sh*t. I closed my eyes, ready for the impact. It never came.

I timidly opened my eyes to see Len holding me, bridal style. "Rin, are you alright?" He asked me with those beautiful blue eyes, looking concerned. "I-I'm fine..." Once I realized the position we were in, my cheeks were red. I felt butterflies in my stomach. It was then that I knew, Kagamine Len, took my heart.

When we were 14, we were in high school. My best friend at the time was Tianyi. She was always nice to me and would help me improve my studies. The moment she looked at Len though, her heart was taken. They started dating, and she had less time for me.

Not too long after that, a boy confessed to me and asked me to go out with him. I was moved by his sincerity, and knowing there was no way Len would ever love me, I accepted. When we were together, Len would always state at us with a strange expression. Weird. Len and Tianyi broke up two months later since Tianyi had to return to her homeland.

When I was 21, my boyfriend proposed to me. We planned a small wedding in a tiny church. When I walked down the aisle, I saw Len sitting there, with a frown on his face. I was confused but continued walking. When I was about to say 'I do', Len came up and grabbed my wrist. "Len, what are you doing? There's nothing for you to take this time." I hissed, surprised. "I'm here to take you, silly" With a smirk on his face, we ran out of the church, to the park we always hung out in.

Once I watched my breath, "What do you mean by taking me?" I asked, with a little bit of hope in my voice. "I love you, Rinny. I always have." "Stop lying! You always take things from me, haven't you done enough!" Tears of flowed down my cheeks as I said, "Rin, I'm really sorry for everything but let me explain. Remember when we were kids? I took your schoolbag and ran away?" He said. "Of course I do! You would tease me about how slow I was!" I yelled. He flinched, "I didn't want you to carry that heavy schoolbag. And I'd look pretty stupid if I told you that so..." He mumbled. "Then tell me why you stared at me when I was dating?" I asked. "Well, I got really jealous. How he could be so close to you and..." He said under his breath. He suddenly looked up, with confidence in his eyes. "Look Rin, I'm really sorry for crashing your wedding, but I really couldn't let you get married without knowing my feelings. If you hate me now, I und-" I cut him off by grabbing him by the shoulders and kissing him on the lips. "Len, of course, I don't hate you. I've always loved you!" I whispered against his soft lips.

Finish


End file.
